panefandomcom-20200223-history
Seican Serroc
Secan Serroc is a secondary charactery, played by Douken Sota, whose main character is, well, Douken Sota. About the Trainer Appearance Seican's head is covered in ashy black hair, falling down on his shoulders (kept long for “proper headbanging”) along with his forest green eyes. He wears an unbuttoned onyx black overshirt, with no shirt underneath to show off his slight 6-pack build body, along with tattered blue jeans, color faded from its deep blue, and threaded at the knees. Instead of formal outfits Coordinators wear during contests, Seican goes and takes a more Metal attire, replacing the overshirt with a black leather jacket with a white undershirt to cover his chest. His pants are black leather as well, just to give the punk look and to stand out from the others. Gotten no complaints about it so far... Personality Seican is the arrogant, cocky, stubborn loud mouth who rarely knows when to shut up and stop boasting about himself, although not as comparable as to some other popular anime characters. However, if you look past his obnoxiousness, he gets very chilled, and no matter the situation, the threat level seems to fly over his head, completely oblivious to dangerous moments. His battle style also has a sense of rhythm to it, in some cases, having an actual beat. This can be told if his foot starts taking to the combat, finding the opponent's "tempo" and matching his his own team to it to try and counter, although this i usually used more against him when they read it and find out his style. History Before Furoh Seican grew up on music. His family were both part of an old band known as the Royal Knights, yet disbanded when his mother was pregnant with him (things weren't going well with the others anyways). At the age of 10, he began to learn to play the guitar, starting off with soft songs with an acoustic, but soon developed into harder music at the age of 13, picking up his first electric (which he still uses to this day). At 15, he was given Whismer, telling him that he should also learn to take care of Pokemon, not taking them long to learn from each other. Taking a small vacation to Dewford Island, he watched a gym match go down. He didn't get as excited as some of the other watchers, but was amused my Brawly's Haryama, thinking how cool it would have one, bashing that belly like a drum, which lead him to search the mountainside for the fighting type, Makuhita. When it came down to power, the fighting type clearly had the advantage. However, when it came down to stubbornness, Seican was at his peak. In the end, Seican chased down the fighting type for a week, using any window he can to get a sneak attack of Uproar before the fighting type's ears were ringing as he tried to sleep, admitting defeat as long as the Whismer stopped screaming. More time past, and Seican was well equipped to care for himself, his Pokemon, and his instrument, but he had nothing to prove it. Surfing the internet for a way to get his name out, he read about the Furoh Coordinator League, seeing Pokemon being shown off, and most cases with music tracks. With a grin on his face, he packed his bags and ordered the next ticket to Furoh. He was going to become popular in a foreign country, which should also boost his popularity in his home country as well. During Furoh 'The Par-Tay in Gigarte' Thread Pokemon Team Whismur A gift on his 15th birthday, Speaker has been anything but quiet. Through the year of having him, more training was spent adjusting his voice to guitar notes and memorizing the fingering more than actual battle skill. With than that skill, Speaker's biggest characteristic is her curiosity, taking the better of her. Makuhita Just the fact to know Belly Drum was the reason caught a Makuhita. Unfortunately, he learned AFTER he caught it he had to wait for him to get stronger before the move to be used, so Makuhita became one of his main hitters. Drummer is known to take things too literally, and has some hearing damage. He gets constantly annoyed with Seican trying to associate things with music. Maractus Seican's payment for performing at a circus. She is very shy and gentle, often seen with a slight blush on her face. She will spazz out when nervous or scared, giving the rattling from her body an extra effect. Spinarak This spider only wanted to live in peace with his spider family. Unfortunately, he lived where numerous trainers could be spoted to catch them on a timely basis, giving them time to hide. However, Seican interrupted his plan and caught him. Seican will pay, in each and every way the spider can. Castform A very playful Pokemon. Castform loves to play with the weather, but gets shocked easily and panics fast. He was caught by Seican to snow a hail storm on Fidona. Category:Characters